How To Become The Dark Lord
by TheComingofEpic
Summary: 2nd POLL WINNER! Kai and Cole get into a fight and when Kai goes into the woods he runs into Overlord. The Overlord convinces Kai to kill Cole because of all of his epicness. Will Cole actually die or will someone save him?
1. Chapter 1

**People as I promised 2 stories this one is in second place so let's start this with an argument.**

**Kai's P.O.V**

Cole did the DUMBEST thing today! He cooked and while people are coughing and choking and he didn't care to notice I pointed out all the hurling sounds that were coming from everyone and he HAS THE NERVE TO SAY THAT I'M JEALOUS OF HIS COOKING! I rather die than eat that! RIP means rest in piece not Release Inside Poisons!

"Dude if you wanted to cook you could of!"

"Yeah but you went in the kitchen and probably dumped Gorilla Glue in there!"

"Why would I put'Gorilla Glue in food?"

"Why would you try to murder us?!" I think I crossed the line because everyone literally jumped on Cole because he was about to punch me.

"So Kai are you going to continue this or end this?!" Caroline asked me.

"I might as yell take a walk." I answered back.

"Ok! We'll do stop a 'Battle Between Brother' when you come back!" Jay said.

I jumped off the bounty and went for a walk. If Cole was so good why did he need to be such a Garmadon sometimes? He would be rude, tease, try to fight, etc! I know that he's our leader and all but I have had it with him! I was in the woods just walking around. When I get back either Cole is going to be mad or pssted off. That's when I heard a voice coming from the trees.

"How's there?!" I asked. Lara showed me a game called 'Slenderman' and I was literally scared every time I played that game so being in this environment? Not at all. But then I saw the Overlord! I got my blade out and I was ready to fight him until he said something.

"I know you hat him." The Overlord told me.

"Hate who?" I asked trying to see if he was going to trick me.

"Cole. You know you want to get rid of him."

"Of course not! We're friends and we may get into arguments all the time but still!"

"Don't you see all the fans he has? He as his own club on Deviantart (True fact!) and all of the fangirls while you're in his shadow! He's the leader of the team so he goes first while the rest of you are last." He made a point there.

"True." Now that i think of it he corrects me on stuff that I don't care about. Heck when he got his true potential everyone's eyes were on HIM while I was like in a corner! THIS STINKS!

"You know I have a deal for you if you kill Cole I will give you so much power that you'll rule Ninjago! But if you refuse he may beat you up like a 50 year old rag doll." That reminded me of all my friends that are trying to keep Cole calm and if he hurts Nya...

"I'll do it!" I said.

"You will? I thought you were brothers?"

"We WERE brothers! I can keep Ninjago safe without him anyway!"

"So we have a deal?"

"Yes we do!"

* * *

**KAI! HOW DARE YOU! Anyway here you go I'm tired you can make questions for me though!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Jay's P.O.V**

Since Kai and Cole got into an argument we decided to keep Cole company before he thinks about putting Gorilla Glue on his bed. Lara, Caroline, Lloyd, and me are trying to entertain so by the time Kai comes back they'll apologize to each other and things will go back to normal.

"So Cole! You want to hear my version of Disaster Island? It's dark, funny, sad, and stuff." Caroline said after we decided to play Apples to Apples.

"I heard that version. I didn't hear the 1,975,384 though." Cole answered back.

"So true!" Caroline said. "Jay its your turn to judge and you're judging "Shocking".

"Everyone! If puns like this keep on happening we'll eat this cupcakes! So this is the 11th time. Grab 11 cupcakes." Lloyd said. I love that idea and these were red velvet! After I got the four red cards that may suck or make me to a spittake.

The Cards That I Got

1. Ninja Mini

2. Slenderman

3. Jay Walker (They so did!)

4. Bacon

"Who put down slenderman? It's the winner!" Caroline gladly swiped the green card out of my hand after I said that. That's when Kai came in. He looked pretty happy even though Cole was about to punch him into the next millennium!

Caroline grabbed Cole and dragged him in front of Kai while Lloyd pushed Kai so Cole and Kai can settle this argument.

'Kai, I'm sorry." Cole said.

"Don't worry I'm sorry too." Kai said. I could of sworn he had an evil look on his face when he said 'sorry'. They shook hands and we went back to our game of Apples to Apples. This time Kai was judging.

**Kai's P.O.V**

_'Kai I'm sorry.' _Yeah right! I'm sorry is not going to cut it. When it was my turn to judge I was judging 'Devastating'. Once everyone gave me their cards I decided to look very happy instead of looking suspicious.

The Cards I Got

1. Justin Bieber (LOL WUT?!)

2. Natural Disasters

3. Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles

4. Destiny (I wonder who put this down -_-)

5. My Town

"Justin Bieber won." I said. Jay grabbed the card out of my hand and acted like his life depended on that card. That's when the alarm started to ring. Nya opened the door and had a serious face on.

"The Serpentine and Garmadon broke into Mega Monster Amusement Park!" She said.

"Why did they break into the Amusement Park?" Lloyd asked.

"Ladies Night!" Jay said. We gave him a 'WTF' face and said nevermind. We left in a hurry and I was still wondering about my mission. Killing him isn't going to be easy with everyone around him as if he was a teddy bear or something. Plus this may be good for the team and me! I'll have all the power to rule Ninjago while protecting Nya and Lara. After 20 minutes of running we made it to the Amusement Park.

**Cole's P.O.V**

Kai has been looking at me countless times today! i know we got into an argument and all but now he's starting to turn into a stalker and if I ask him why he's doing that he'll deny it starting another argument! That's when I accidentally ran into Pythor.

"Look what we have here." Pythor hissed. All of us took our blades out so we can beat him up, beat Garmadon up, and go back to the bounty. As soon as we started to battle Pythor the other serpents were coming to help which started an all out war. I was sneaking through all the action because Pythor escaped. That's when Garmadon found me.

"Look who we have here?" Garmadon said as he was holding me by my hair.

"You have me!" Caroline came out of nowhere and kicked Garmadon in his 'evil parts'.

"Yo're going to pay for that! It hurts but I'll show no weakness." Garmadon snapped at her.

"Then you better get an ice pack before it swells!" Caroline said in a mocking tone. While my sister was holding Garmadon back I did a sneak attack on Pythor and tackled him. When I saw that all the serpentine (except Pythor) were captured I called Kai.

"Kai! Hit Pythor with a ball of fire!" I yelled.

**Kai's P.O.V**

You know i could of killed him right then and there but if I do it in front of everybody then I would die too! Since Cole is on Pythor I can shoot two instead of one and if one hits Cole I would run over to him and act like it was an accident. So I shot two fireballs on hit Pythor straight in the face and the other ALMOST hit Cole in the face.

"Sorry about that." I told him.

"It's ok. Where's Caroline?" Cole asked.

"She's fighting Garmadon!" Zane replied.

**Caroline's P.O.V**

This is a JOKE! Garmadon is trying to use his Mega Weapon on me but I jump high, I kick it out of his hands before he can say anything, I whip around and spin too quickly for him! My grandma can do better if she can break cinder blocks.

"Mega Weapon! Change this petty ninja into something that can be broken!" Garmadon chanted. I jumped out of the way and the cotton candy machine turned into a cup. I WAS PISST! I would of been a cup!

"You were going to turn me into a cup? My turn now. I WILL STEAM ROLL YOU AND TURN YOU INTO MY BLANKET!" I yelled. Garmadon started to run while i was chasing him with my blade.

**Kai's P.O.V**

Looking at Caroline threatening to kill Lord Garmadon is just giving me the urge to kill Cole right now! But I have to wait. When Cole is alone I will get him! If I'm going to lay low I can not tell people abouit the Overlord's deal with me.

"So how long is Caroline going to chase Garmadon?" I asked Jay.

"Probably forever but she's coming back right now." Jay answered me back. Caroline caused destruction in the Amusement Park by cutting the Ferris Wheel to kill Garmadon and that wheel was spinning around the whole park! Luckily it didn't hit our area when it fell.

"Let's go Garmadon escaped because of this trolling powers are gone and he couldn't stop my badassery." Caroline bragged and she sounded tired so Lloyd picked her up and carried her.

While we were going back to the bounty I had the urge to throw Cole into Torch Fire Mountain or somewhere. Then I had a plan that would take Cole out. Hopefully it will work. But will he fall for it though?

* * *

**Guys I will warn you when a really sad chapter is coming so stay tuned. I'm making a Christmas Special and the summery will rhyme but it won't be a poem!**

** Questions!**

** How does Jay know about Ladies Night?**

** If you had the power to fly what would you use it for?**

** Would you rather be Cole or Kai**

** What's better Cake or Pie?**

**Gotta go bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: SAD CHAPTER! If you want to call it sad.**

**Kai's P.O.V**

When we got back to the bounty I quickly went into the the draw in the kitchen and took a Butcher's knife from a draw. When no one but Cole was on the deck I tip-toed quietly so i can get behind Cole. As soon as I was behind him I lifted the knife up but before i could kill him Cole turned around. I quickly put the knife behind my back.

"Kai what are you doing?" Cole asked.

"I was...uh...hugging you!" I hesitantly said.

"HUH GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYY YYYYYY!" I turned around to see Caroline was coming from her room.

"Caroline?! Why are you out here?" I was shocked.

"If I can't sleep I either play video games, eat, or I come out here." She answered. Cole was happy to see her and I was mad. She ruined my plan and called me GAY! Well she's the Ninja of Darkness so I don't really care.

"How about this. We can go on the beach until everyone's up." Cole suggested.

"I'm in! After all, I NEED to have a vacation!" Caroline agreed.

"I'll go to!" I joined in. If i didn't I wouldn't do what I have to do! we got off the bounty and went to a local beach. Since no one was there we have the beach all to ourselves. I brought the knife so I can kill him.

"Sooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooo what are we going to do?" I asked trying not to be suspicious.

"Duh! Enjoy your time here." Caroline answered my rhetorical question. Cole and Caroline ran into the water while I was laying down in the sand. If I came up with a better plan things would of came out better. I checked my watch. It was 10 PM. I went to play with them in the water so they won't think something's going on.

**Caroline's P.O.V**

Kai's been acting weird if you ask me. I don't know why he was behind Cole trying to give him a 'hug'. Plus Cole wouldn't except hugs from guys unless he wants one. That's rarely! Anyway I was splashing water on their faces like crazy. Then they tackled me into the ocean. It was fun but I couldn't shake off that feeling of Kai. Plus, if I ask him he probably say nothing because he wants to keep things to himself.

"You know this is a great idea!" I admitted.

"True that!" Kai replied. I found some seaweed in the ocean and threw it at him.

"You're going to get it!" Kai laughed. I giggled and I started to throw shells at Cole.

"Kai." I said.

"Yeah."

"GET COLE!" We trampled Cole and started to get tired. Well Cole and me. Kai was still awake! When it was about 12 AM we went back to the bounty.

**Kai's P.O.V**

It was time. After all these days or so. You know what? i don't care how much time past. Caroline went back to the girls room so she can sleep. Cole didn't know that I was behind him with a shotgun. Technically this is one of the things in my life where 'If you do this wrong you're toast'.

"Hey Cole." I said with a devilish tone.

"Hey Kai but what in Ninjago are you doing?" Cole responded to me.

"You might of been the leader all this time, getting all the fangirls, all the attention, and everyone looks up to you!" I said 's when I did it. I shot him like 10 times and at the end he fell of the bounty into the ocean. That's when I heard the voice of the Overlord.

"Since you completed your mission. I will grant you the power that you want." Overlord said. That's when I felt stronger and more powerful. That's when I accidentally sent a burst of lighting out of my hands. This means I'm stronger than Lloyd!

"Your Welcome." The Overlord said. Than he disappeared. I looked at the blood that was left on the edge of the deck. I hope no one will notice. I won't miss him

* * *

**Kai did it. He killed my favorite ninja. Now I'm making more stories. But this shall be like a series or something. I have no questions so bye. TT^TT**


End file.
